The Right Switch
by kei-v3
Summary: For Meme Fill in tumblr. Just another night in the middle of their hectic life after the whole war is over. Stolen moments, unexpected kiss, and how could Haruto not using that chance to find out more about his lover? NSFW. EruHaruEru. PwP. Completed.


_Done for filling a kink over at **vvvanonmeme**. _

**Prompt: the awkward moment when you and your lover are having sex and he bites you and he's in control of your body again.**

_A/N: I'm not gomen. But I do wish I could do so much better. Implied switching relationship. PWP._

* * *

ハルエル

* * *

"No-not there, L-elf...! Hnn—_a-a-ahh!_"

Haruto splurted his semen all over their abdomen, L-elf's hand still milked his arousal to its last drop. His body was shaking wildly; his hips had been buckling straight into L-elf's expert hands and with the prolonged climax with just the right timing, he felt _spent_. His lover knew him so well, driving him crazy to the point of no return, but never even one step to the painful side when it came to climaxing Haruto. Still panting hard, he slowly released his arms from circling and clinging onto L-elf's torso all this time. He looked L-elf lifted his own fingers, and the small pink tongue which darted out of those luscious lips was... "S-stop it!"

Too late. His lover had already begun licking his hand clean, all while smirking and looking straight at Haruto's eyes, and damn it. That provocative sight couldn't be legal! Haruto could feel his own member stirred up again, but he wasn't going to give in right now. Not when L-elf was still fully clothed like that! Haruto pouted as he looked at the bulge on L-elf's pants, which wasn't really visible. The ex-soldier was really good at controlling himself.

"Heh, so you still can't make me strip for you," L-elf smugly said, and Haruto pouted harder.

"It's your fault for ambushing me as soon as I get inside the room!" Their room. Even after they founded another country, they still shared a room. Of course the room was nothing like the school dorm they shared when they were still teenagers, but it was still convenient. Although they didn't tell people about their relationship, many people recognized how close they were to each other. And thus no one questioned how the co-leaders of this country shared a bedroom.

Still, because they still had so many things to do, they rarely could ever spend time with each other. The stolen glances as they passed each other, heated moments where they were just unable to hold back and excused themselves to the bathroom, when the other had been waiting as if they were some kind of mind readers, the very rare nights where they could spend time with each other's presence while being _awake_ instead of sleeping like a log.

L-elf wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be supervising the building of the palace, and not coming back for another day. But here he was, teasing, smirking, smugly mentioning things like, "I don't remember you're holding back from moaning either, Haruto."

Haruto blushed deeply from hearing his name. He loved how his name sounded in L-elf's voice. He loved it too much it made him feel weird and all tingly everytime he heard it. Like now. And like when L-elf ambushed him as soon as Haruto stepped inside the room.

"Of course I'm not holding back. I love it when you feel like dominating me; it makes me feeling wanted," Haruto said, and he smiled softly when L-elf's face sported a pretty shade of pink. Before L-elf could retort back, Haruto already leaned in to press his lips against his lover's. Haruto could taste himself inside that sinful mouth, and it didn't take him too long before panting hard again, his arousal poked against L-elf's thigh, tongue tasted everything that L-elf could offer to him in a kiss. A slight rub once in a while and goodness, he felt like in heaven. Haruto's hand travelled to strip down L-elf's trousers, but his lover's member still wasn't as aroused as his was.

Haruto cupped L-elf's face and let go of the kiss, pulling back to see L-elf's face clearer. "You must be tired," he said, but L-elf only smirked at him challengingly. Haruto smiled back. If that was what the King wished, he shall comply. He tugged L-elf's arms to the king sized bed, and threw himself down to the bed, pulling L-elf with him. The ever vigilant ex-soldier didn't crash into his body, but hovering just above him handsomely. God, yes. He loved making L-elf blush, but to see this man wanting him, it was way beyond sexy. He loved this new L-elf, the confident and independent man who didn't need anyone, but knew what he wanted. And right now, in his eyes, Haruto could see himself reflected clearly in the lavender hue, as if he was the only thing in L-elf's eyes.

He shivered in anticipation, and his hands couldn't stop roaming his lover's clothes, which he was also subjected to in return. Simple touches shouldn't feel this good, but Haruto could only writhe as his shirt was pulled over his head. Haruto leaned upwards, his lips reached L-elf's collarbone, and his lover bit back his moan, body involuntarily pressing against Haruto's. Out of habit more than anything, L-elf arched his neck to the side, and Haruto gladly accepted the gesture and worshipped the white collumn with his lips, and tongue, and nibbling, kissing, and biting.

...biting?

_Oops_.

* * *

ハルエル

* * *

Well, isn't it awkward. Haruto saw his own body lying naked (and still very aroused) below himself. He forgot the no-biting logic, but sometimes he just couldn't hold back. Like now, or that one time when they used the bed for the first time, or that one time when the intercourse already was going on, which was the most awkward of them all that he immediately bit L-elf back and they only spent the rest of the evening by cuddling.

Now what? Haruto could feel the exhaustion emanating from this body, and even though he didn't know the detail, he knew his lover well enough to correctly guess that L-elf had been working extra hard in order to come back home tonight. He smiled exasperatedly in L-elf's body. Of course he felt happy, but this was complicated. Still, he finished stripping to make it easier for them both after L-elf returned to his own body, because tonight, after all those efforts, Haruto didn't want to let go of his lover.

Haruto was ready to bit his own body back when he pressed L-elf's body against his own, and feeling... different. There were sensations that wasn't quite there when Haruto was on his own body, and it made him curious. Mischievous, even. Just a little would be okay, right? He moved L-elf's hands, then, and immediately hummed. The fingers naughtily touched spots all over L-elf's body, and finding that he could whimper just from an inch different than where he normally felt it the most was... well, curiosity inducing.

Oh, the nipples were extra sensitive. Haruto's forefinger only grazed it, but already he bit his lips—well, L-elf's lips—to hold back a delicate moan. This was weird, to find his lover's weak spots like this. But he couldn't stop himself from stroking down his chest, down his torso, and then to reach the half-aroused state of L-elf's member.

It must be the the psychological thing that held L-elf back before, because when Haruto touched it, stroking L-elf's body firmly, it spring to life soon. He moaned unrestricted, and it was L-elf's voice, and Haruto felt even more aroused, which in turn made L-elf's arousal stiffening even more. Fuck logic. God, how could he feel so right and so wrong at the same time?

It was everything he could muster which stopped him from finishing L-elf'sbody off, because as delicious as this was, Haruto felt lonely. L-elf wasn't here. It wasn't the same, it would never be the same without his lover being conscious throughout their intimate moments. He wanted to share his pain, his pleasure, all of his being with the other.

So Haruto smiled gently and (while his breath slightly ragged), he kissed his own body's skin, biting the same spot afterwards.

They changed back again, and Haruto groaned as he didn't feel anything significantly change. He was still hard, and remembering what he just did make him impossibly more aroused.

Above him, L-elf lifted his own body. He blinked, and blushed.

"Just what did you do?" he said, glared at Haruto, who replied in chuckles. He didn't doubt L-elf would be threatening him with a gun or knife had he brought one at this very moment, but he had stripped L-elf bare just earlier. "How could you manipulate my body like this? W-what for?"

"Well, letting go of your restrain," Haruto said with a smile, leaning up to kiss L-elf, whom all too hungrily kissed him back for someone who protested just a second before. Remembering the sensations, he touched L-elf's bare skin with his fingers, and firmly went to the nipples. A pinch drew a gasp from L-elf, and when Haruto stopped kissing the lips to be able to replace the fingers with his mouth, it seemed like L-elf was melting before him.

L-elf hovered again, shivering not from cold but from the heat, and held Haruto close. "This is cheating. Your proficiency level is F," he said. But Haruto wouldn't ever miss that ragged breath or the way L-elf snugged even closer against Haruto's body. "But you've made me in this state, so be ready to retake your exams repeatedly, Tokishima Haruto."

...yeah, they should cancel all appointments for the next three days.

* * *

ハルエル

* * *

_A/N: So I'm sorry for all the drabbles. I have this secret (or not so secret anymore) wish to make our titles in Valvrave fandom reaching 50 count. Wouldn't it be awesome to reach it before the last episode? But I'll take whatever I can. Head over to **vvvanonmeme*tumblr*com** to see all these wonderful ideas that I want to write but just hard to do everything by myself._

_As always, your review is the loveliest thing on earth. _


End file.
